The hanyou's legend
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Puede que todo empezase cuando traspasó el pozo por primera vez o después de tres años. Pero una cosa era clara, por muchas leyendas magnificadas o magia entrometida, Kagome había, nacido para él y él para ella y eso… eso no lo podía cambiar ninguna leyenda del pasado. Basada en la leyenda japonesa que dio la idea a Rumiko para crear Inuyasha (Secuela de "Divine Bets")
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, frío, para ser abril y no apetecía salir de casa por nada del mundo. Ya sabía que la primavera podía tener diferentes etapas, el sol más hermoso o la lluvia más tormentosa. Pero hoy simplemente, parecía un día de invierno, aquellos días en los que esperas poder pasar el día en casa para reflexionar sobre la vida.

Pero ella, contra todo pronóstico, había salido a la calle, desafiando a la madre naturaleza. No es que fuera alguien especial, solo era una joven de veinticuatro años que vivía modestamente junto a su marido y a su hija de cuatro años. Ellos dos era el motivo de su desafío a los elementos: habían decidido pasar el _Hanami1_ con su familia - a la que no veían desde el equinoccio de primavera, donde la familia entera había ido a visitar la tumba de su padre – y ambos habían visto un anuncio de un nuevo ramen, mucho más grande, mucho más sabroso y mucho más todo.

Por ello, cuando padre e hija se habían quedado dormidos, uno abrazando al otro en su antigua habitación, Kagome decidió salir esa lluviosa tarde de abril a buscar el preciado nuevo ramen. Por suerte había llegado seca al supermercado y había podido comprar los dichosos cartones sin problema, pero de vuelta a casa, la lluvia volvió a atacar, cayendo sin piedad sobre su pequeño paraguas, provocando que la joven mujer se resguardara en una tienda abierta cerca del templo.

La joven saludó educadamente y dejó el paraguas en un paragüero cerca de la entrada. Miró por la puerta y suspiró, no podía salir hacia su hogar ahora, acabaría mojada y enfriada y no podía resfriarse.

-¡Oh! Joven venga aquí – una voz de una mujer anciana llamó la atención de Kagome. Una mujer occidental de cabello plateado, ojos azulados y tez blanquecina apareció por el lado de derecho de la entrada – acércate, aquí tengo un radiador

-Muchísimas gracias – la anciana sonrió – vivo en el templo, pero la lluvia me ha cogido desprevenida – sonrió sentándose en la silla que la mujer le brindaba

-Una joven tan embarazada como tú no debería haber salido con este tiempo – le reprochó la anciana señalándole la abultada barriga

-Tengo dos niños más que deseaban ramen con toda su alma – sonrió la sacerdotisa recordando la cara de perritos degollados de su marido y de su hija – pero este pequeñín es muy fuerte – agregó con una sonrisa

-Igual que su madre – la anciana se acercó a la joven – estaba ordendando algunos pergaminos y una sacerdotisa como tú me vendría bien

-¿Una sacerdotisa? – preguntó asustada. Ella no le había dicho a qué se dedicaba

-¿Vives en el templo no? Entonces eres la nieta de Higurashi y él siempre alardea de que su nieta es una gran sacerdotisa – Kagome sonrió algo más relajada – entonces ¿me ayudas?

-Claro, me encantaría – la joven se acercó también y miró en la caja donde se guardaba una serie de pergaminos enrollados - ¿puedo?

-Adelante – sonrió la mujer – los tengo mezclados. Hay algunos de china sobre unas aguas estancadas muy curiosas – la mujer abrió el pergamino y se lo enseñó. Kagome pudo ver la palabra Jusenkyu – pergaminos sobre mitos de héroes fuertes como dioses o de la era del Sengoku.

-¿Del Sengoku? ¿Qué tiene sobre esa etapa? – más interesada la joven se acercó a la caja

-Por desgracia poca cosa – suspiró la anciana – las pequeñas guerras entre clanes destruyeron la mayor parte de pergaminos de esa época y solo hay unos pocos que subrevivieron

-¿Pero esto no debería estar en un museo? – preguntaba la joven al abrir un pergamino y comprobar que era de las aguas estancadas

-Lo hice durante una temporada – dijo la anciana – pensé ¿qué mejor lugar que un recinto donde se cuiden de ellos? Pero tarde me di cuenta de que los documentos estaban apilados en cajas y peor tratados de cómo estaban aquí. Por lo que decidí quedármelos y vender aquellos que tuvieran menos valor

-Ya veo – Kagome abrió otro pergamino paralizándose al verlo – no puede ser

-A ver – la anciana se lo quitó literalmente de las manos - ¡oh! Este es uno de mis favoritos – canturreó – esta leyenda es hermosa

-¿A si? – Kagome no salía de su asombro. ¿La pareja que aparecía vestida con ropajes antiguos eran Kikyou e Inuyasha convertido en humano? Algo se le oprimió en el pecho y sintió una punzada en su vientre

-¿Qué os enseñan en clase hoy día? – preguntó asombrada la mujer – esta es la leyenda del hanyou hijo del espíritu perro, de las tierras del Oeste – la anciana rebuscó rápidamente sacando otro pergamino con la imagen de un hombre majestuoso y una mujer humana. Kagome reconoció inmediatamente a InuNoTaisho y a la mujer humana quien debía ser Izayoi – ¿no te la sabes?

-Mi abuelo me explicaba una leyenda sobre una perla mágica – contestó ella algo insegura

-¡No! Esa leyenda no tiene nada que ver con esta – la mujer señaló los pergaminos. Kagome la miró asombrada – veras.

" _Hace años, décadas, siglos atrás, existía un mundo en el que los humanos y los demonios convivían en la misma dimensión. Entre esos demonios existían dos clases: aquellos que solo querían vivir en paz y aquellos que querían destruir a los humanos"_

-Y humanos que querían destruir a los demonios – replicó Kagome. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos como los hombres eran los que condenaban a aldeas enteras por su ego

-Claro que sí niña, pero esta historia no va de humanos. Sino de un hanyou.

" _Hubo una guerra entre los dos bandos, ganado los primeros y desterrando a aquellos demonios malignos para que no interfirieran en el mundo humano. Pero, los espíritus malignos cogieron fuerza y utilizando la maldad impregnada en su ser, atacaron nuevamente contra aldeas y poblados, más fuertes que nunca. De los generales que defendieron a los humanos, solo quedaban cuatro vivos: el ave de fuego del Norte, el zorro blanco del Sur, el dragón del Este y el espíritu perro del Oeste. En la batalla, atroz y desmedida, murieron tres de los cuatro espíritus, pero consiguieron neutralizar a los demonios."_

-Impresionante – Kagome pensaba si ese Zorro del sur no sería el padre de Shippou. Sonrió al recordar como la piel de aquel zorro los había protegido.

-Y solo empieza – aseguró la anciana

" _El espíritu, quien temía que su descendencia pereciera, pues su hijo mayor era completamente frío e inmaduro, decidió viajar a una aldea humana y yacer con una joven para que tuviera a su hijo. Esta después de pensarlo detenidamente, accedió a la petición. Nueve meses después, nacería el hijo de ambos, mitad humano y mitad demonio. Hijo que el general no conocería, pues moriría por las heridas causadas por la batalla._

 _La mujer, sola y con un hijo, se casó con un terrateniente mayor y ciego, que no había podido tener hijos. Cual fue la suerte, que poco después la mujer volviese a quedar embarazada y pariera a un humano. Ambos hermanos jugaban en la aldea humana y aunque el hanyou era menospreciado por los demás niños y adultos, el hermano pequeño intentaba proteger al mayor, cobijándolo de las piedras e insultos que le lanzaban._

 _Pero las desgracias marcaban la vida del joven hanyou. Una enfermedad se llevó a su madre y su padrastro sin dejar tiempo de reacción. Aunque él era quien debía ocuparse de la casa, decidió que fuera su hermano pequeño quien, como humano, se ocupara del hogar de sus padres."_

-Yo tenía entendido que el hanyou solo tenía un hermano mayor y que el espíritu perro dio su vida para salvar la de su hijo menor

-Paparruchas – espetó la anciana – eso solo son cuentos de hadas – Kagome sonrió – y ahora déjame seguir.

" _Como ya sabemos las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Una noche, el hermano mayor del hanyou, un demonio completo, irrumpió en el hogar de los dos hermanos y mató al más pequeño, alegando que solo él debería ser heredero del gran espíritu perro._

 _El joven hanyou utilizó una espada de su madre, obsequio que le había regalado el dios perro, para protegerse de su hermano mayor. Hubo una batalla muy encarnecida, pues ambos eran fuertes y ambos quedaron muy malheridos de aquella lucha. El hanyou sufrió una transformación: su aspecto cambió al de humano pareciendo así un hombre mundano"_

-Y fue así como conoció a esta mujer – la anciana le enseñó el pergamino – ambos se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, por eso se hicieron este retrato – Kagome miraba con amargura. Posiblemente este retrato lo hubieran hecho una noche de luna nueva en el que ambos habían decidido formalizar la relación. Estoicamente la sacerdotisa del futuro aguantó las ganas de llorar – pero la vida da muchas vueltas

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que este hanyou no tuvo un final feliz – la mujer alzó la vista mirando hacia la puerta. Pero segundos después sonrió y volvió a mirar a la joven – te contaré el final de la leyenda

" _Ambos jóvenes se casaron y el hanyou en su inmensa felicidad, decidió llevar a su mujer a un claro del bosque, cerca de un_ _Goshinboku, un árbol sagrado como el que tú tienes en tu templo. En la noche de luna llena, el hanyou decidió mostrarle su verdadera forma a su mujer, pues no podía vivir con más mentiras._

 _Pero ella, al ver el cambio de su marido, no lo soportó y de entre las ropas, sacó un arma sagrada, una flecha, e iracunda, clavó a su marido en el árbol, sellando su corazón y su alma._

 _La joven al descubrir lo que había hecho, decidió quirarse la vida delante de él, esperando que en la siguiente reencarnación ambos fueran humanos y pudieran vivir felices"_

-Es horrible – nada más lejos de la realidad, Kagome estaba asqueada por lo que había desmejorado la historia. Era cierto que Kikyou quería que Inuyasha se convirtiera en humano pero… ¿matarlo por eso? ¿y luego suicidarse con la esperanza de volverlo a ver? ¿Eso era ella una simple esperanza?

-Y no acaba ahí – la joven gimió – lo que nunca supo la joven esposa es que su marido quedó anclado en aquel árbol en cuerpo y en alma, por lo que quedó sumido en la más profunda inconsciencia recordando cada día la reacción de su amor y sin poder reencarnarse – la anciana miró a la joven y sonrió – pero no llores querida, es solo una leyenda

-Lo siento, serán las hormonas – la anciana le dio un pañuelo – pero es triste, él solo había nacido hanyou ¿es tan malo eso? – preguntó mientras hipaba

-En aquella época sí – la anciana sacó un tercer pergamino – pero si te sirve de consuelo mira este pergamino – en él aparecía un Inuyasha con orejas de perro y una mujer vestida con ropas de sacerdotisa. El hanyou alzaba en brazos a una niña muy parecida a él mientras que la mujer llevaba un bebé

-¿Ese es el hanyou? – Kagome sorbía intrigada. Estaba claro que esa imagen estaba hecha en un futuro próximo pues identificaba a su hija Nozomi y a ella misma en esa imagen. Sonrió… así que al final tendrían un niño

-Parece que al final el hanyou encontró a alguien – dijo la mujer sonriente – me recuerdas tanto a esta joven, niña. La forma en la que mira al medio demonio estaba cargada de la misma intensidad con la que tú has llorado su desgracia. Siempre he pensado que al final el hanyou encontraba a una mujer que lo quiso tal y como era y que ella lo salvó de las pesadillas de aquella maldición – la mujer enrolló nuevamente los papiros y los juntó – pero eso solo son conjeturas

-Sí… - la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven vestido con ropas actuales, con cabellos plateados y una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza – ¿Inuyasha?

-Oe, Kagome, me tenías en vela – el hombre entró y se acercó a la mujer arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que saldrías y más con esta lluvia?

-No lo he podido resistir – abrió la bolsa enseñándole el ramen – sé que tú y Mi-chan queríais probarlos

-Estúpida mujer – le besó la frente con cariño – la próxima vez avísame. Iré contigo

-De acuerdo – Kagome se levantó ayudada por Inuyasha – en fin, muchísimas gracias por dejar que pase aquí la tarde. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted – le dijo a la anciana reverenciándose.

-El placer ha sido mío, chiquilla – contestó la mujer. Esta se acercó a la caja y sacó los pergaminos – llévatelos

-¿Cómo? – la sacerdotisa del futuro abrió los ojos – no puedo aceptarlos, son reliquias que deben valer una fortuna.

-Solo son hojas antiguas – contradijo la anciana – lo malo de los objetos históricos es que solo son apreciados por aquellos que los ansían. Y ni todo el oro del mundo podrá apreciar con tanto amor como tú has apreciado este relato – la mujer le entregó los papiros – se feliz querida – ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la anciana y fueron rumbo al templo.

-Deberías dedicarte a esto Atenea – una mujer con un kimono blanco con motivos de fuego, una gran espada y rodeada de una luz solar apreció delante de la anciana – en serio, se te da mucho mejor que la guerra.

-No te cachondees Amaterasu – la anciana, se pasó la mano derecha de la cabeza a la cadera, apreciando su verdadera forma, una mujer joven de ojos azulados vestida con túnica blanca, lanza y escudo – solo quería cerciorarme de que Eros ha hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿No lo has humillado ya bastante con la pareja de Nermia? No se habla de otra cosa en el Olimpo – sonrió la diosa del Sol. Habían pasado cerca de seis años humanos, pero la broma continuaba aun hoy día

-Es que le tengo un cariño especial a ese hanyou – la diosa se levantó y se estiró – solo quería que fuera feliz y parece que lo es

-Esa joven, Kagome, es un ser excepcional – corroboró Amaterasu – pero ¿Por qué le has explicado la historia tan cambiada? ¿No crees que habría sido mejor explicarle las cosas tal como estaban?

-Se le llama estrategia, querida amiga – sonrió Atenea – el tiempo transforma las historias en leyendas y las leyendas en cuentos. Si yo le hubiera explicado con pelos y señales lo que realmente ocurrió no habría prestado atención. No habría encontrado la esencia de la historia.

-Parece que lo tienes todo calculado – se quejó Amaterasu

-En la vida humana todo se rige por unas leyes lógicas demasiado básicas para nosotros, pero extremadamente complicadas al aplicarlas. Para llegar a un humano, hay que pensar como un humano, igual que en la guerra.

-Porque te conozco y te quiero como amiga, pero a veces eres demasiado pedante – Atenea simplemente le sacó la lengua – ven aquí – le ordenó – veamos el final de este día – Amateratsu cogió una bandeja dorada y le pasó la mano, apareciendo la imagen de la pareja que habían estado anteriormente en la tienda.

Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor, mirando los pergaminos que Atenea le había regalado a Kagome. Sonomi se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena y el abuelo, Souta y Nozomi jugaban al Shôgi, Kagome estaba recargada en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras éste tenía los tres pergaminos abiertos delante de él.

-¿Y dices que la leyenda obvia completamente a la perla, a los muchachos y a ti? – la mujer levantó la cabeza del hombro y asintió – keh, ¡que estupidez! Como si fuera a quedarme en ese estúpido árbol toda la eternidad ¡Antes Sesshomaru habría hecho unos zapatos con mi piel!

-Suerte que llegué yo antes – sonrió la joven - ¿recuerdas cuando os hicisteis este retrato? – preguntó la mujer señalando la imagen de él como humano y Kikyou – la anciana dijo que ya estabais casados

-Kagome, no me casé con Kikyou en ningún momento. Por desgracia parte de la historia es cierta, ella no quería a un hanyou – la sacerdotisa le acarició la cara – creo que fue poco después del festival de primavera de la aldea. Era una noche de luna nueva y Kikyou había dejado las ropas de sacerdotisa para ir al festival y yo la acompañé.

-Se me hace tan raro verte así – sonrió pícara viendo la imagen – pareces hasta menos salvaje – el hanyou soltó un típico Keh y giró la cabeza. – Al final tendremos un niño – Kagome señaló el pergamino de su familia actual – me parece tan irreal que aun temo despertar y darme cuenta de que todo es un sueño

-Yo temo dormir y darme cuenta de que nunca he despertado – Kagome lo abrazó como pudo sin aplastar su barriga – esta imagen deberíamos colgara en la entrada para que Kouga la vea – la joven rio enternecida, la rivalidad entre ambos no había disminuido ni un ápice, aunque el demonio lobo se encontrara felizmente casado. El hanyou cogió la imagen y un cuarto papel cayó al suelo -¿Qué es esto?

-A ver – la sacerdotisa lo leyó tranquilamente – _Remedio para curar a un maldito de Jusenkyo. Si el agua del hombre ahogado no ha sido posible, este recetario acabará con todos tus problemas y transformaciones_ – ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Ranma, el primo de Kagome, seguía desesperado por una cura, por lo que ahora, tenían un regalo de bodas algo atrasado. La joven cogió la imagen de InuNoTaisho y de Izayoui – tu madre era hermosa

-En nuestra familia canina siempre hemos sabido escoger a las hembras – sonrió arrogante – daba igual si eran humanas, de quinientos años del futuro, o secuaces de tu mayor enemigo. - la sacerdotisa sonrió, sabiendo que se refería a Kagura - ¿Qué están muertas? Las resucitamos. ¿Qué viven en el futuro? Te haces amigo de su madre. Siempre hemos tenido buen ojo – Kagome lo besó impulsivamente. El hanyou algo aturdido por el afecto, después de unos momentos de adaptación, consiguió devolverle con creces el beso de forma erótica y exigente.

Lo que no sabía Kagome, era que el hanyou se había mantenido en la puerta la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando el relato y las reacciones de Kagome. En un primer momento, el joven se asustó al sentir el poder espiritual que emanaba la vieja que hablaba con su mujer. Pero al conocerla y al escuchar su historia, solo se concentró en la mujer que le robaba el aliento cada mañana y que se lo devolvía cada noche.

Aunque aquella historia se parecía más a un cuento de hadas comparada con la auténtica pesadilla que había sido su vida de niño, el hanyou se emocionó cuando sintió las lágrimas de su mujer apelando por él. ¿Qué había hecho en su miserable vida para merecerla? No lo sabía, pero no pensaba pedir explicaciones a nadie. Esa mujer tan especial era suya y nadie se la arrebataría.

-Puah – se escuchó la voz de pito de una niña – dejad de hacer eso, no quiero verlo – la niña se tapó la cara con las manos aparentando estar horrorizada.

-Nozomi, he conseguido robar unos Gyoza ¿te apuntas? – Souta de unos diecinueve años captó la atención de la niña que sonreía

-Souta, solo una – advirtió Kagome- sino luego no come – se excusó

-Oído cocina hermanita - respondió el joven. Se acercó a la niña y la cogió en brazos, sacándole un chillido emocionada a la pequeña. El hanyou tampoco sabía como era posible que una familia humana, lo hubiera aceptado de aquella forma. Aun recordaba la alegría de la familia al saber que la pareja había tenido una hija e iban a por el segundo. Suspiró, sí realmente era muy feliz en el día de hoy.

Solos de nuevo, el hanyou aprovechó para sacar una rosa de su ya típico vestido feudal. Una rosa roja y brillante, que le entregó a Kagome mirando hacia el lado contrario. La joven sacerdotisa cogió el obsequio encantado y sonrió al hanyou.

-Feliz 23 de Abril, Kagome – sonrió sonrojado

-Feliz Sant Jordi, Inuyasha – la mujer lo besó por enésima vez ese día.

Puede que todo comenzara por una apuesta de unos dioses que poco tenían que ver con los corazones de los presentes. Que todo empezase cuando traspasó el pozo por primera vez o después de tres años. Que muchos de los conocidos en la época feudal, intentaron separarlos para que fueran felices. Pero una cosa era clara, por muchas leyendas magnificadas o magia entrometida, Kagome había nacido para él y él para ella y eso… eso no lo podía cambiar ninguna leyenda del pasado.

FIN

-¿Te has dado cuenta? – Kagome ya metida en su futón en la era feudal, le preguntó a su marido que se estaba poniendo cómodo para ir a dormir

-¿Si me he dado cuenta de qué? – Inuyasha se estiró en el futón y abrazó a su mujer

-Que eres el hanyou que ha dado origen a la leyenda

-¿Y? – preguntó cerrando los ojos

-¿Te imaginas que alguien explique tu historia? Alguien podría conocer la leyenda e inventar una historia a tu alrededor. ¡Serías famoso! – el hombre hizo un sonoro keh – y luego la gente se pasaría noches escribiendo sobre ti, siguiendo la misma leyenda – Inuyasha la miró extrañado – incluso podrías ser un sex simbol para muchas – el hanyou atinó a negar con la cabeza –no ¿Qué?

-Prefiero no saberlo – contestó el hanyou – no quiero saber que tipo de personaje creen que soy. Si las leyendas son capaces de obviar el demonio que fue Naraku, a la perla o a ti, te puedo asegurar que esas leyendas no valen nada.

-Desde que estoy embarazada te has vuelto un romántico – sonrió ella

-Me encanta besar el suelo lo menos posible querida – le contestó con picardía. Ella se separó levemente y le sonrió, de manera perversa

-Te has pasado – cogió aire -¡Osuwari!

-Por Zeus… pobre chico – Psique miraba el espejo junto a Atenea, Amaterasu, Eros y Afrodita – no sé cómo no tiene una hernia

-Es un hanyou querida, no tienen hernias – Eros se dirigió a su madre y su tía – bueno ¿queda saldada la deuda? – ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron

-Sí, queda saldada – Atenea se acercó al joven dios del amor y le puso la mano en el hombro – la próxima vez no hagas apuestas que no puedas vencer – la mujer se puso un casco y se despidió con la mano – me voy, tengo a una protegida que está en peligro. Puede que hablemos otra vez Ama-chan, esta chicha es japonesa y ve espiritus

-No será la que está enamorada del shinigami pobre ¿no? – Afrodita miró el ordenador junto con Psique, quien exclamó encantada

-¡Oh! Son almas gemelas – chillo extasiada

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra Psique! – le amenazó el dios del amor – ¡otra vez no!

Fin

* * *

Bien, pues hoy, un día especial para mí, vuelvo con esta historia algo especial. En un primer momento quería hacerla centrada en el día de Sant Jordi (que es hoy) pero luego recordé una historia que hice hará unos dos meses, sobre Ranma y me prometí a mí misma hacer una continuación. Digamos que esta es una segunda parte, aunque se entiende perfectamente sin leer la anterior (aunque si me queréis hacer un poco feliz os diré que el fic se llama _Divine Bets_ y que está en esta página en el apartado de Ranma).

En fin nada más que decir. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que os paséis, a aquellos que dejéis comentario, deis a los "me gusta" o simplemente leáis la historia. Sin ninguno de vosotros yo no podría realizar mi sueño de escribir. Muchas gracias.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!

Una cosa más... ¡Feliç Sant Jordi!

1 Festival del florecimiento de los cerezos


End file.
